edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mondo a Go-Go!
''Mondo a Go-Go! ''is an episode from The Ed, Edd n Eddy Show. Transcript (Eddy is running and then halts to a stop as he notices Ed and Edd) Eddy: "Hey, guys! Guess what?" Ed: "You're going to Mondo a Go-Go?" Eddy: "Exactly! Hey, wait a minute! How did you know, Lumpy?" Ed: "Same with me, Eddy!" Edd: "Me, too!" (The Kids come) Sarah: "We're going, too!" Jonny: "Me and Plank are going to Mondo a Go-Go, too!" Rolf: "Rolf has finished his chores, so Mama and Papa are taking me to Mondo a Go-Go as a reward!" Nazz: "I'm going to Mondo a Go-Go, too!" Kevin: "I'm going, too! It'll be so choice! Speaking of choice, they got an all-new rad roller coaster called "The Killer", it's a roller coaster that takes you to the speed of light." Eddy: "That sounds awesome!" Ed: "Cool!" Eddy: "It'll be great! We'll all be going, tomorrow, that is!" Ed: "Tomorrow? I thought we were going today." Edd: "I think it's too late to go, because it's already late!" Ed: (getting the point) "Oh!" (All the kids and the Eds went home, it pans to nighttime, then morning) Ed: (waking up) "Oh goody, goody! We're going to Mondo a Go-Go!" Edd: (waking up) "Today's the day! The day were we go to Mondo a Go-Go!" Eddy: (waking up) "Oh, yeah! Mondo a Go-Go, here we come!" (Cuts to the Mondo a Go-Go logo at the top, then pan down where the Eds and the kids are standing) Eddy: "Mondo a Go-Go! Feels so great to be here, unlike the time we've been to see my big, jerky brother! I hope I don't see him!" (They enter the park) Jonny: "This is gonna be a blast!" Kevin: "You said it!" (They stop and look at something) Kevin: "There it is!" (That something they're looking at is the roller coaster, The Killer) Eddy: "The Killer!" Jimmy: "Sure is awfully long!" Rolf: "Rolf is somewhat humbled by this what ya call? Rollycoaster?" Ed: "Me, too!" Eddy: (huddling with the other Eds and kids) "Okay, let's make a pact! We go on all of the hardcore rides, and save The Killer for last!" Sarah: "Well, not us! Me and Jimmy are going on kiddie rides. Let's go, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "Coming! See ya!" (Sarah and Jimmy leave) Eddy: "Ah, who needs ya? Well, I guess it's just us. So, what do you say?" (Eddy holds up his hand) Ed: "Count me in, Eddy!" Jonny: "I'm in!" Rolf: "Rolf is in!" Kevin: "Oh, yes!" Nazz: "This is gonna be cool!" Edd: "Well, I guess I'm in too." (They all hold out their hands) Eddy: "Let's go!" (The Eds and the kids, except Sarah and Jimmy, walk around the park looking for rides) Eddy: "Okay, where should we go on?" Kevin: "Let's go on the Doomsday Device!" (The Eds and kids get on the Doomsday Device, as the ride starts spinning going up and down. They all scream) Ed: "Faster, pussycat, faster!" Edd: "Heavens!" Eddy: "Woo-hoo!" Kevin: "This is radical!" Rolf: "Aiyee!" Jonny: "Woo-woo-woo!" Nazz: "This is cool!" (After that, they get off and dizilly exit the ride. Edd could barely walk and see as he goes to the garbage can to barf) Eddy: "Come on, Double D! We're going on the Shaker!" (They step inside the ride, as the doors close. The ride starts shaking and everyone scream) Ed: "Giddy up, horsie!" (Edd tries to hold up his barf) Eddy: "Yeah!" (Eddy gets sick and also try to hold up his barf) Kevin: "RAAAAAAAAD!!!!" Rolf: "Aiyee!" Jonny: "Woo-hoo!" Nazz: "Awesome!" (After that, they get off and dizzily exit. All the kids whoop, while Edd throws up and Eddy could barely walk and see, and he trips over himself) Eddy: "Oh, man!" Ed: (grabbing Eddy) "Come on, Eddy! We're going on the Drop!" (They get on the ride, and they go up to the sky and drop down and go up and down. They all scream until the ride stops) Eddy: (nervously) "Hoo-hoo-hoo!" (They continue screaming as the ride continues) (After that, they get off. Edd barfs again, while Eddy trips over himself) Eddy: (groans) "Ugh!" Edd: "Are you okay, Eddy?" Eddy: (getting up) "I'm fine, Double D! I'm just so amped! Can't wait to go on The Killer!" Jonny: "That was a blast!" Nazz: "That was so cool!" Kevin: "That was radical!" Rolf: "That was, what you say? Coal?" Ed: "That was fun!" (Ed's stomach rumbles) Ed: "I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Jonny: "Let's go eat! And then go on The Killer!" Kevin: "You said it!" (The Eds and the kids see Sarah and Jimmy sitting at the table over at an indoor resturant) Ed: "Look, it's Sarah!" (They all catch up to them and get a seat) Sarah: "Hey, guys!" Jimmy: "Did you have any fun?" Eddy: (laughing nervously) "Yeah, we had fun alright!" Jonny: "We had great fun!" Jimmy: "We had fun, too! First we went on The Glove, it's a roller coaster ride, unlike those big scary ones aimed for older kids." Sarah: "Then, we played a few games at the Kiddie Area, and Jimmy won a stuffed bear, show them Jimmy!" Jimmy: "See? I think I'll name him Mr. Bear!" Ed: "Awww, the little dickens!" Jimmy: "We rode on a train called Kiddie Choo-Choo. And after that, me and Sarah took a picture at the photo booth." (Jimmy shows them the picture) Jimmy: "Then, we decided to get something to eat." Sarah: "And here it comes, now!" (There are nine burgers, one for each of the kids, as they all grab a bite) Kevin: "Man, this is so good! I can't wait to go on The Killer!" Ed: "That reminded of the time where there was a person who went on that ride." Rolf: (amused) "Tell us the story, Ed-boy!" Ed: "Okay, this guy went on The Killer, and they start going up and up and up and up, it was very cold and freezing, and there was um? Oh, yeah! Birds were flying, and when they finally reached to the to the top of the moon, they start to go down! Down like they never went down before! And there was, um? Blood! Blood all over them!" (Ed squirt ketchup all over himself) Ed: "Blood was piercing through the whole body! And they were all screaming and the guy's leg fell off and lots of blood came off of him!" Jimmy: "Jeepers!" Edd: "Well, okay!" (Eddy tries holding back his barf, and then swallows it) Eddy: "Gee, Ed, what an intresting story!" Rolf: "That was a very good story, Ed-boy!" (The kids get finished with their food) Jonny: (burps) "We're finished!" Kevin: "I'm full!" Rolf: "Rolf's stomach is full, to!" Nazz: "I'm finished!" Edd: "Well, I seem to have an empty stomach.” Ed: "I'm finished! Now, let's go on The Killer!" (Ed grabs Eddy, as all the kids leave to go on the ride. They enter the line for The Killer, with sounds of people offscreen screaming) Kevin: "Well, this is it!" Jonny: "We're all gonna go down together!" Eddy: (nervously) "Oh, yeah! Together, man! Together! Sarah? Jimmy?" (Sarah and Jimmy enter the line) Eddy: "I didn't know you two were gonna come. Aren't you both too young to go on this ride?" Sarah: "First of all, we're not going on the ride! Secondly, yes! We're just getting a good view of the ride!" (Eddy looks at the top as the roller coaster go up the tracks and then down. Eddy is terrified) Ed: "We're next!" (The Eds and kids, except Sarah and Jimmy, go to the ride. The ride is just getting finished, as people leave offscreen) POV person: "Thanks for riding The Killer! Exit's to your left!" (Eddy is scared, as he stands there) Kevin: "Are you getting in or what?" Rolf: "Yeah! Get a move on Ed-boys!" Jonny: "There's only one!" Nazz: "Come on, Eddy! What are you waiting for?" (Eddy gets on the roller coaster whimpering, along with Ed and Edd) Ed: "This is gonna be---HOLY MOLY!!!!!!" (Ed looks at the tracks. He gets terrified and scream) Ed: "Uh, guys? I was scared! I was scared all of the time! And that story, I made it up! Killer bad for Ed!" Eddy: (relieved) "Thank goodness! I thought you would never tell us! I was scared too. I've been scared ever since Kevin told us about it!" Edd: "I have a confession, guys! I guess I was kinda scared, too!" (The Eds chuckle after revealing their fear) Eddy: "Come on, let's go!" (Unfortunately, the ride start to be in motion, as the lap bars lower down and the seat belt activates. The Eds gasp in fear) Eddy: "Uh, excuse me? Sir, Mr. POV guy?" (The POV person turn out to be Eddy's Brother, as he stands next to the roller coaster, smiling grimly) Eddy: "Bro? You're the POV guy? Well anyway, we wanna leave this ride- You see, we changed our minds about going on here. So, if you don't mind, can you set us free?" Eddy's Brother: "Well, frankly Pipsqueak, I don't give a darn! Have fun!" (He presses a button that starts a short countdown. Eddy's Brother wave goodbye at them, as the Eds start trembling in fear) Voice: "Three, two, one!" (The ride starts with a big boom. The Eds scream as the ride goes super fast with a purple spiral in the background. They go upside down, and go down a track filled with dangerous equipments like jackhammers and sounds of evil laughter is heard. Then, they enter a track that's has a black and white spiral in the background. Then, they enter a track with sounds of zapping, and changing colors in the background. After that, they enter a red background with a white spiral. The Eds continue screaming until they exit the track. Then the ride stops briefly and continues. The Eds scream until it stops) Eddy: (relieved) "We made it! We made it! We made it!" (The Eds get relieved until the ride continues this time going backwards) Ed: "Uh-oh!" Edd: "Oh, dear!" Eddy: "Mommy!" (The Eds scream as the ride continues. Fire background wipes from left to right, showing the kids, except Sarah and Jimmy, getting off the ride. So do the Eds, as Ed and Eddy whoops while Edd throws up in a garbage can) Ed: "That was so cool, yet weak! They should put that to Kiddie Area!" Eddy: "Tell me about it! I almost fell asleep!" Ed: "Me too!" Nazz: (looking at the pictures) "Uh, it doesn't look like it, dudes." (The picture shoeing ridiculous looks on the Eds with their mouths wide open, indicating that they were screaming. All the kids laugh, and the Eds feel embarrassed, with their faces red) Nazz: "Don't worry, dudes. Mine's just as bad as yours." (Nazz shows them a picture with her mouth wide open to her jars. Ed and Eddy laugh at this, while Edd chuckles) Nazz: (sighs) "Boys." Eddy's Brother: (On megaphone speakers) "Attention, everyone! Mondo a Go-Go will be in five minutes." Edd: "Oh dear. The park's closing any minute. We should get going." Eddy: "Yeah, let's grab a bite and get outta here. Oh, by the way, where'd our parents say we should meet them at?" Edd: "They said we should meet them at the Tunnel of Love." Eddy: "Oh, yeah! Let's go, gang." (Scene wipes from left to right, showing the Eds and kids inside the cars, as they are getting ready to leave, right as Mondo a Go-Go is closing) Ed: "Goodbye, Mondo a Go-Go! See ya next time!" (The cars take off, as all the lights in the park goes off, meaning Mondo a Go-Go is officially closed. Scene fades to black) Category:Episodes